


All Is Fair In Love And Laser War

by toonlink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."





	All Is Fair In Love And Laser War

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a post by halleydoedog on tumblr! I wrote this in like one hour but it was super fun haha.  
> My amazing and beautiful friend @pixihawk came up with the title c:
> 
> Alternative titles include:
> 
> top ten anime betrayals  
> I've got you in my sights (play of the game)  
> Baby ur a laser (u burn really badly)  
> Laser tag you're it  
> Victor is about to meet his maker (Yuri voice: Die you commie fucker)  
> I'm Russian (to get the kill)  
> Laser is love, laser is life  
> Shot through the heart (at laser tag)  
> Me, my fiance, our adopted son and a game of laser tag  
> Victor dies (NOT CLICKBAIT)

Victor yelped as he saw who was standing in front of him and pointed his laser gun at his fiancé.  
“Go! If you don’t leave I won’t have a choice but to shoot you.”

“My my, Victor, you’re so dramatic.” Yuuri laughed and lowered his gun.

It was Phichit who had suggested that they should be in opposite teams. They had paired up in pairs of three. Phichit was with Victor and Yurio while Yuuri’s team had Christophe and Otabek in it.  
But it seemed that Yuuri had his own plans for this match.

He grabbed Victor’s hand, leading him to a dark corner of the stadium. It was in the “basement” area and the corner was covered with a wall from one side, making it impossible to see who was behind it when you came downstairs. Technically it made a pretty decent hiding spot. It also made a pretty good make-out spot.

The match had just begun so most of the players were still in the upper half of the stadium, leaving the area they were in right now empty. Victor could swear that he could hear Yurio shout “DIE!” at someone mercilessly from above, followed by the trampling of footsteps and electronical shooting noises. He was glad that kid was on his team. He looked at Yuuri who was now turned towards him. His eyes were locked with Victors’ as he led him towards the corner ever so slowly, his gaze burning into Victor’s with every step. Yuuri came towards him until Victor could feel his back hit the cold wall behind him. He gulped audibly as he rested his hands on the wall for support, his laser gun hanging down his vest uselessly, long forgotten. This was obviously more important right now.

Yuuri’s hand was on his chest now, the ring on his finger reflecting the blue light coming from Victor’s vest. Victor’s heart started to beat faster. He was sure Yuuri could tell, judging from the look on his face. Yuuri licked his lips and then his hand came up to Victor’s cheek. Victor could feel Yuuri’s soft hair stroking his face as he leaned even closer – and then he was kissing him- hard. Victor gasped as he grabbed Yuuri by the collar of his shirt to pull him even closer. Their lips parted and Yuuri took the opportunity to suck at Victor’s bottom lip. Victor felt his knees giving in and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck for support. Before he knew it, his fiancé’s mouth was already busy with something else, travelling down Victor’s jaw and neck. Meanwhile, Yuuri’s hand was lightly running down his back, leaving Victor shivering at the touch.

Victor felt his cheeks flare up as Yuuri cupped his ass with his hand and _squeezed._

That was when it happened. “I’m sorry babe.” Yuuri smiled against his collarbone and before Victor could realize what was happening his fiancé drew his gun and shot him _right in the chest_.  
His vest made a defeated beeping noise and Victor’s eyes widened. “You _MURDERED_ me!”  
Yuri winked at him and gave him a last kiss on the cheek before he ran off to high five Christophe, who was absolutely losing it just a few meters away from them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> press f to pay your respects... victor voice: idk if i should be angry or turned on


End file.
